


Break

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [19]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, sub!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Bill breaks the rules with his dominating girlfriend Ella--twice--he receives an almost overwhelming punishment.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Bea. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> This work is a follow-up (actually a prequel, really) to a previous installment of this series entitled 'Surrender.' It is not necessary to read that fic in order to enjoy this one, though.

Shedding his hoodie, Bill toed off his white sneakers, sounds of Ella puttering about drawing him to the kitchen as he ran a large hand over his wind-mussed chestnut hair.

“Hey there.” Ella greeted him, bowl of carrots poised in her hand. “How was your day?”

Shrugging, Bill retrieved a glass from the cupboard. “Oh, you know,” Turning on the faucet, he stuck out his lower lip and bobbed his head appraisingly. “Not bad. Outlined about half of the next episode. Stuck on the turn but, eh.” Lifting a broad shoulder, Bill tossed back a mouthful of the water as he faced Ella. “We’ll figure it out. How about you?”

“Pretty good.” Nibbling on a carrot between her teeth, Ella chewed for a moment before replying. “Spent most of it brainstorming for that packet I’m going to submit. Otherwise, pretty lowkey.”

Bill nodded, observing as Ella’s ivory fingers hovered over the surface of her food, lips pouted in concentration as she sought out the ideal candidate before plucking the desired orange vegetable from the bowl, hoisting it aloft, her plump lips encircling the crisp surface for a moment before her razor’s edge teeth chomped down, deftly severing with a snap.

Sipping and staring over the rim of his glass, Bill didn’t notice his knuckles whitening as he gripped the counter’s edge where he leaned. Didn’t notice the subtle increase in the rise and fall of his firm chest. Didn’t notice his cobalt eyes failing to blink. 

But Ella did. Green eyes drilled into Bill mercilessly as she enveloped half of the next carrot between her curvaceous lips, holding, just holding for a moment. Bearing her fangs, an emerald flame crackled behind her gaze as she viciously sank down with a resounding crack.

Bill’s Adam’s apple bobbed with need as he swallowed and Ella smirked. “Hey Bill?” Drawling in her sultry voice, she slid her bowl onto the table, tilting her head at him questioningly. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“Um…” It was as if Bill were tethered to her viridescent stare, their eyes two ends of a tightrope, Bill timidly wobbling across over a gaping chasm of unknown erotic offerings, blindly trusting his feet as they led him toe to heel toward the other side. Arms outstretched and balance unsure, the darkness tempted Bill to peek down, even if it meant falling. “Not...not much.”

Pursed lips and a narrowed gaze. Ella straightened her spine. Though not a short woman, Bill easily had close to half a foot on her, but that didn’t matter as she rose to her full height, the softness of her embroidered purple sundress doing nothing to diminish the steel in her voice as Ella’s face morphed into severe angles and demanding lines. “Don’t lie to me, Bill.” Tone flat, even, Ella watched Bill’s vast shoulders curl in on themselves and his sapphire eyes dart, his brain scuttling like a startled woodland creature hopelessly seeking solace in a treeless desert as she awaited an answer. “What are you thinking about?”

“S-sex.” Teeth catching the inside of his lip, Bill’s fingers fiddled at his thigh, tapping insatiably as he nodded, flashing a tight smile in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

Ella was not amused. Though she did deflate some, chin ticking down once in mild approval. “So.” Ella crossed her arms, two pallid serpents intertwining, serving only to fluff her ample breasts, Bill’s attention bouncing to the bountiful flash of cleavage before he hastily returned to her stern face. “You want to fuck me, is that it?”

Pinky. Ring finger. Middle. Fore finger. Tap, tap, tap. “Yeah…” Bill swallowed, blinking. “Yes, please.”

“Hmm…” Scrunching her fingers through her scarlett tresses, Ella pouted her lips and hummed in consideration. “On a scale of 1-10…” Ella continued to play with her hair, and Bill was mesmerized, wishing he could twist his hands into the crimson mane. “How badly would you say you want to fuck me? One being, ‘Eh, no thanks, it’s been a long day and I’d rather just go to bed’.” Turning down the corners of her lips, Ella held out a dismissive palm. “And ten…” Leaving her auburn tendril, Ella trickled down the length of her swan-like neck with an audible exhale. “Being you want to fuck me so badly, so desperately, that right now…” Penetrating him with those eyes, those green eyes that always seemed to know, inherently divining exactly what Bill was thinking, Ella smiled. “You’re big cock is getting hard. So hard you can’t stand it. So hard it’s uncomfortable in those pants of yours…”

Bill balled his fists as his cock unfurled like a dragon roused from its slumber by the challenging bellow of a foolish knight, spreading agile wings and preparing to rise into the sky with a roar. Shifting his weight to the other foot, Bill’s pulse throbbed in at least half a dozen places on his dew-sprouting skin as his erection thickened.

Hand barely grazing the top of her right breast, Ella bit her lip and continued. “And all you can think about is where you want to put that gorgeous cock of yours. My mouth…” Touching her lips, Ella exhaled through her parted fingers and Bill’s nose flared. “Or my pussy…” Arm cascading down, Ella snuck under her skirt. Allowing the fabric to hang, Bill couldn’t see what she was doing beneath. Could only see the rise and fall of her elbow, the inward turn of her knees, the weight descending on her eyelids. Shuddering, Bill unconsciously licked his pink lips. 

“Or maybe…” Removing her hand, Ella smirked. “You’re being bad. Thinking about fucking me in the ass. Huh, Bill?” Shapely leg striking out, Ella rapidly spun, lifting her skirt and flashing him the back of a lavender lace thong, whip-cracking his libido without warning so Bill emitted a tiny shattered noise of dismay and his head pitched to the side.

Chuckling, Ella leaned on the kitchen island. “So...Bill?” Ella sighed, scanning him up and down. “One to ten? How badly?”

“Ten.” Bill bit off the word before she could finish, nodding exuberantly and realizing all his weight was poised forward on his toes. But Bill knew if he moved toward her without permission there would be consequences. 

Ella grinned. “Huh, well…” Screwing up her mouth, she looked around the kitchen, drumming her hands on her thighs. “Interesting. I don’t know if you have what it takes though.”

“I…” Dumbfounded, Bill blinked and his mouth worked open and closed in silence. “I...what?”

Shrugging, Ella bunched her skirt up, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties as she began inching them down her voluptuous hips. “I said...I don’t know if you have what it takes to fuck me, Bill.” Scrap of fabric pooling at her feet, Ella stepped free and hopped onto one of the stools, swiveling to face him. “Why should I let you do it…” Lifting her skirt, Ella opened her legs wide, her fingers tiptoeing between her thighs. “If I can do it better myself?”

Bill’s mouth filled with saliva as Ella pet the lips of her pussy before parting them, tracing her clit with aching slowness. “I…” Oceanic eyes wide and unblinking, Bill swallowed. “I can do that.”

“Oh really?” Inserting two fingers deep inside to gather moisture from her depths, Bill’s cock throbbed in protest beneath the confines of his pants as Ella rubbed over her clit. “You think you can make me feel good, Bill?”

“I...think so.” Chewing his lip, Bill nodded. “Yeah…”

“Tell me.” Body undulating in her seat, Ella emitted a tantalizing moan as she fiddled between her legs. “I want you to tell me how good you are at pleasing this pussy, Bill.”

It wasn’t until perhaps the third or fourth time Ella tried it that Bill caught on to this particular trick. Ella knew Bill wrestled with his self confidence. But she also knew that, at this point, Bill would do virtually anything she asked. And so, Ella prodded an uncomfortable Bill into accepting all those things about himself that were worth celebrating. Whether it be his brilliant mind, his beautiful body, or, in today’s case, his exceptional skills as a lover, Ella was determined to make Bill find a modicum of pride in himself.

“I, um…” Flickering fingers returning, Bill’s eyes fell to the floor tiles. “I...I make you cum…”

“Mmhmm…” Nodding, Ella played with her slickness as she prompted him. “Yes, you do, Bill. Probably hundreds of times by now. How do you do it? Tell me.”

“I…” Bill gnawed on his lip, sapphire eyes rising in trepidation. “I’ll use my hands sometimes…”

“Mmm...yes.” Ella rolled her hips, twiddling faster. “I love your hands, Bill. So big and you know exactly how to touch me. What else?”

Shifting his weight to the other foot, Bill shrugged his mountainous shoulders. “I go down on you a lot.”

Chuckling, Ella nodded. “You sure do, Bill. I love it. That sturdy ass jaw. Mmm…” Her red eyebrows shot up and she smirked. “And you love doing it, don’t you?”

Sheepish smile playing over his pink lips, Bill tipped his head from side to side. “Yeah...yeah, I do.”

“How’d you get so good at it, Bill?” Ella sank two fingers inside of herself with an audible exhale. “What makes you such an expert at licking this pussy? Hmm?”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Bill immediately extracted them again, dark blue eyes darting. “I...I don’t know…”

“Do you know you’re good, Bill? Huh? Can you say it?” Ella lifted a brow in challenge and Bill bit his lip.

“I’m good.”

Pursing her lips, Ella’s hand stilled and she tilted her head. “What are you good at?”

“I’m…” Voice shrinking into the breeze of a whisper, Bill met her gaze for the briefest of seconds before his eyes returned to his feet. “Good at eating pussy…”

Ella beamed and bobbed her head. “Yeah, you are.” Tossing him a wink, Ella made her eyebrows dance. “Lucky me.” Elegant legs dangling, Ella took a steadying breath as she continued to tease herself. “What about that cock of yours?”

“What, um…” Glancing down at himself, Bill noticed his precum leaked a moist circle onto the front of his pants. “What about it?”

“Well…” Penetrating herself with a sound of satisfaction, Ella closed her eyes. “It’s so big. And you fuck me so good, don’t you, Bill?”

Broad shoulder hitching up, Bill ticked his head to the side. “I guess…”

“Hey.” Ella froze, green eyes chips of ice and mouth a flat line. “Your cock is spectacular and no one fucks me like you do, Bill. You’re the best there is. You got that?”

Folding his lips under, Bill nodded. “Yeah...yeah, okay…”

“So…” Slipping off the chair, Ella took the hemline of her dress, peeling it overhead and casting it aside before reaching back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her naked, flushed body standing feet away from him, Bill held himself back by the rim of the sink. “You still want to fuck me, Bill?”

“Yeah.” Voice tremulous with desire, Bill bobbed his head.

“You want to stick that big, hard cock inside of me? Feel the inside of my pussy? Fuck me so hard you can’t think?” Malevolent smirk blossoming over her beautiful features, Ella massaged her breasts until her nipples hardened, tweaking them between her thumb and forefingers.

“Yes.” Bill nodded insistently. “Yes, please. Please.”

Staring. Silent. Ella lowered her arms. “Come on then.”

A hurricane of man crashed into her, the storm of Bill swallowing Ella as his mouth mashed against hers and his powerful arms encapsulated her supple body, groping, pawing, grinding, moaning. Ella was violently reminded of Bill’s brief history of playing football as he quite literally tackled her to the floor, one big hand protecting the back of her head as he kneed her legs apart, clothed hips not wasting any time before thrusting into the warmth between her thighs.

“Are you gonna let me? You gonna let me fuck you, El?” Voice high and anxious, Bill fumbled with his zipper as the other hand spun over her clit. “Huh? Really? Can I fuck your pussy now? Now? _Please?”_

Nodding, Ella tore at the back of his dark tendrils, dragging Bill back to her mouth. “Yes. _Fuck me!”_

Barely managing to get his burgeoning erection free from his boxers, Bill slammed inside of her with a wavering groan. “ _Oh fuck yes! El, yes!”_ Thrumming her clit, Bill brutally pounded her into the tile and Ella drove herself onto his thick cock, clawing at the back of his henley.

“ _Oh Bill, yes! Fuck! Just like that! Fuck! Yes!”_ Heels slipping, Ella’s neck arched as Bill rattled unearthly shrieks from her shaking body, thumb racing between her legs as he barreled into her with abandon.

“ _El! Ella! Yeah! Fuck! Your pussy! Feels so good! So warm! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Ella cinched around him and Bill helplessly whimpered, toes scrambling for purchase as he hastened his movements and struggled to form sentences. “ _Love fucking you! Love making you cum! Fuck! El! So good! Fuck! Yes!”_

Pelvis nailing her down with jarring jabs that punched her tailbone, Ella screamed as Bill relentlessly hammered, constricting around him again and again, her eyelids fluttering and her body seizing. “ _Bill! Yes! Right there! Fuck! FUCK!_ ”

“ _El! I…I...”_ Collapsing on top of her, Bill’s forehead touched the cool floor beside her neck as he grasped Ella’s shoulders, hips leaping and whining as though he were undergoing torture. “ _I...El, I’m gonna...FUCK!”_

Ella squeezing around him again, Bill flexed, breath held and left eye twitching before he yanked her down on his throbbing cock, yelping cry of sated lust breaking from his rounded teeth as hot cum exploded inside of her pulsing pussy.

Descending on her with a shudder, Bill’s uncoordinated lips traveled over Ella’s cheek, stubble chafing as he sought oxygen and his chest heaved.

“Bill.” Voice stern, Ella clamped her hands over his sharp jaw. “Did you just cum inside of me?”

Blinking himself back to reality, Bill looked down at her fierce gaze, trying to nod but prevented by Ella’s vice-like grip. “Yes.”

Ella narrowed her eyes. “Did I fucking say you could cum in my pussy, Bill?” Bill knew she wasn’t actually angry. In reality no lines were crossed. Ella was on birth control and he finished in her regularly. But they both enjoyed the game of her control and pantomime rage. 

“No.” Bill swallowed. “I...I’m sorry.”

Ella’s nails ripped the hair at the crown of Bill’s head, wrenching him to the side. “You’re goddamn right you are.” She growled, lips against his ear, breath warm and ticklish. “Now….” Brushing a kiss to the sculpted corner of his jaw, Ella smiled. “Get down there and clean up your fucking mess.”

She released him and Ella opened her thighs wider, her chin gesturing between her legs. Nodding shamefully, Bill extricated himself, hiking up his boxers before he traversed his way down her body. Bill stared into Ella’s gaping pussy, globules of dribbling white liquid plopping onto the floor.

“Make sure you get it all, Bill.” Ella’s head popped up to smirk at him wickedly. 

Sending his crisp jaw forward, Bill licked, salty flavor of himself coating his tongue as he swiped over her folds, lapping intently and slurping. Ella moaned above him, rutting into his chiseled features, her fingers dancing in his short dark tresses as her thighs closed around his rough cheeks. Bill secured his lower lip to the bottom rim of her pussy, inhaling, his mouth flooding with warm cum before he painted a wide swath up to Ella’s engorged clit. 

“ _Bill…_ ” Ella gasped, gyrating against his eager face as Bill sucked her between his soft lips, shocked when his cock surged at the sound of Ella’s ecstasy, rising and thickening with each passing flick of his tongue like a timelapse of a growing oak tree.

“ _Oh Bill! Yes! Yes!”_ Heels locking behind his wide back, Ella rotated her pelvis into his moaning mouth, smearing herself onto the scratchy surface of Bill’s handsome face until her thighs were left with angry red abrasions that never truly disappeared in their time together.

Consuming her rapaciously, Bill caught himself nudging his hips into the floor, the pressure against his yearning cock soothing as Ella cried out and convulsed, folding over his head and screeching until the attack of her ellation subsided, leaving her limp and sweating.

Bill scrambled up Ella’s body, fusing to her lips, large hands roaming over her dewy skin as he swiveled against her, cock notching into her drenched pussy. Breaking away with a chuckle, Ella ran her fingers through his hair. “Hard again already, Bill?”

Nodding excitably, Bill brushed needy kisses to her neck. “Uh-huh, can I, can I…” Grabbing a handful of her ass, Bill bore down hard, wide head of his cock skipping over her clit. “Can I fuck you again? Huh? _Please?”_ Bill knew he was begging, knew it was undignified as he mauled Ella’s breasts and nipped at her earlobe, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about a meager thing like decency in that moment as the alluring heat between her legs called to him like a siren’s song of euphoria. “ _Please?_ Just a little bit? I’ll…” Pleading, Bill bobbed his head, kissing over her collarbone. “Just...I’ll put it in just for a minute, okay? I’ll...just a little. Then I’ll stop... _I…_ ” Bill hauled her ass against himself, driving forward with a keening wail. “ _I need it! Please! Just...I won’t cum in you again, I promise! El! Fuck! Please, just let me fuck you!”_

Bemused, Ella ruffled his dark hair. “Alright, Bill. Go ahead.”

With a strangled cry Bill sank into the warm clutch of Ella’s body, his hand slithering between them to scrub her clit as though he were trying to remove a stain and frenetically humping. Despite his orgasm not half an hour before, as Ella closed around him and repeated his name, Bill’s balls neared his body and he panted against the skin of her neck.

“ _Oh El! El, fuck! I...I can’t stop! I...fuck! You feel...so...I...fuck! FUCK!”_ Noises not unlike sobs poured from Bill’s pink lips as his pelvis jerked forward, cum draining inside of Ella as his legs swam and he shiveringly whispered, “ _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_

An alarmingly strong, petite hand shot to his neck, lifting Bill off of her before Ella smacked a palm across his stubbled cheek, leaving a glowing pink outline of her fingerprints in her wake. “What the fuck did I tell you, Bill?”

“Not…” Swallowing against the sting, Bill blinked, attempting to catch his breath. “Not to cum in you.”

“And what did you do?” Eyes focused in rage, Ella contracted the muscles of her vagina around his hypersensitive cock vindictively and Bill let out a fluttering squeal. 

“I...I came.” Bill nodded apologetically.

Rising until their noses were practically touching, Ella snarled. “Get the fuck off of me.” Pushing himself up onto jellied legs, Ella roughly took him by the arm, marching Bill to the bedroom as he tried to shuffle back into his boxers and pants.

“Don’t bother.” Ella barked when she eyed him zipping up as they crossed the threshold. “Take off your goddamn clothes.”

Nodding defeatedly, Bill peeled away his shirt as Ella rummaged under their bed for the decorative box, placing it on the mattress as Bill stood naked before her. “Lay down.” She pointed at the bed, unearthing four leather straps and snapping them between her fists, lip curling.

Bill assented, splayed like a starfish as Ella moved from ankle to wrist, wrathfully knotting before she hopped onto the bed and straddled him. “You promised me, didn’t you?” Voice tender, Ella trickled her fingers through his dark locks and Bill swallowed. “You promised you wouldn’t cum inside me.”

“I...I’m sorry.”

Suddenly looking at the wall, Bill blinked twice before the pain of the slap made its way to his brain and he faced her again. “ _Not fucking good enough!_ ” Ella roared, launching herself from the bed and retrieving lubricant from the box.

“Oh, um…” Bill watched in alarm as she warmed the sticky liquid in her hands. “El, I...I don’t think I’m going to be ready to...you, know...go again anytime soon.”

Smirking, Ella slipped a greased palm down the length of his soft cock. “Guess you should’ve thought of that before you lied to me, Bill.” Her other hand snuck between Bill’s little asscheeks, inching him apart with a mischievous grin. Bill tensed as Ella slathered over his hole, rubbing slow circles over the tangle of muscle before one curious finger knuckled its way inside. 

Ella expertly milked his substantial cock, practiced hand coaxing patiently as her finger hooked inside of him and flicked Bill’s prostate until he stiffened beneath her ministrations. “Mmm…” Chuckling, Ella raised her eyebrows. “There we go. Three times in one night…” Sticking out her lower lip, Ella nodded approvingly. “Not bad for a guy in your 40’s, Bill.” Ella winked at him and Bill quickly grounded the smile that threatened to play over his pink lips. Extracting herself, Ella rifled in the box once more and Bill heard numerous items clanging and jostling before a devilish grin broke over her beautiful features and she held a vibrator aloft.

 _Oh fuck._ Bill was aware if things became overwhelming he could say their safeword, ‘mustard,’ and Ella would stop immediately, but admittedly he was titillated. Generously lubing, Ella twisted the base and the vibrator sprang to life in her hands. Touching the buzzing tip to Bill’s entrance, Ella tilted her head in a serpentine manner, green eyes warning and lips a conviction. “You wanted to cum so fucking badly tonight? Hmm?” Ella inserted the first couple of inches, Bill gasping at the stretch. “Well, be careful what you wish for, Bill.” 

Penetrating to the hilt, Bill’s spine arched as the vibrator punched his prostate. “ _Jesus fucking Christ!”_ Ella began plunging into him vehemently, angling upward for the greatest effect and Bill’s powerful limbs retracted at the intense stimulation, head tucked in and straining the leather until the wooden posts of the bed issued a menacing crack. 

“ _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Grunting squeals huffed out of his built chest as Bill’s cock leaked onto his little belly. Pelvis insanely confused, it apparently couldn’t decide whether it wanted to escape Ella’s shoveling arm, or seek the delicious friction, leaving a squirmy, tethered Bill maniacally writhing as he tossed his head from side to side.

“ _El! What the fuck! What are you doing to me? I...I…_ ” Screams laced with half syllables as though he were speaking in tongues, Bill flopped up and down on the mattress, stuck in some hazy delirium in which he teetered on the precipice of orgasm but, no matter what position he tried to move himself into, he couldn’t dive into the waters of relief. 

Ella used her other hand to spitefully burnish his frenulum and Bill turned into a shaking puddle, every muscle in his shapely legs swelling and receding. Bill made an almost inhuman noise, like a baseball card close pinned to the spokes of a bicycle, a stuttered, whirring hum trickling from his mouth as his handsome visage distorted.

Left eyelid waving as though in greeting, the other eye was nothing but white, stuck in his skull. Bill’s chin tipped down and away, skin wrinkled underneath and mouth hanging slack as though he were approaching a state of catatonia. Bill’s head shot to side inadvertently again and again, unintelligible gibberish flubbing from his drooling lips. Cock purpling beneath Ella’s fingers, Bill pistoned his thick thighs while his body constricted around the drilling device.

“ _El-I-I-Fu-Go-Cu-Pl-Mo-Do-St-Lo-Pl-Do-El-El-E l_ _!”_ Gritted teeth and muscle in his crisp jaw popping, shallow breaths flew through Bill’s flared nostrils as his eyes rolled, folding forward before his lungs gave up altogether. 

Everything white. Silent. Bill wasn’t certain his heart continued beating. Until a scream, high and violent, threatened to rip his valuable vocal cords as Bill sprang back, ropes of cum shooting over his abdomen and decorating his dark chest hair, Ella mercifully removing the vibrator as a quaking Bill gulped oxygen, sheets beneath him soaked and hair black with sweat.

Ella hurriedly untied Bill, jogging to the kitchen while he curled onto his side, puffing out his cheeks and telling himself to inhale, to exhale. Returning with ice water and a cool washcloth, Ella scooped Bill into her lap, holding the glass to his trembling lips and encouraging him to drink. Bill whispering a soundless ‘thank you’ before she held the cloth to his forehead, fingers dancing through his damp hair while he came down.

“Are you okay, Bill?” Voice gentle, Ella drew invisible patterns over his broad back, Bill’s body finally stilling.

Bobbing his head wearily, Bill gave her hand a squeeze. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Guess I shouldn’t have been surprised.” Ella chuckled, caressing Bill’s vast shoulder. “Everyone knows how easy it is to get you to break.”

Giggling, Bill nodded and snuggled into the curve of Ella’s body. “Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
